megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Angel
Angel (エンジェル, Enjeru) is a recurring entity in the series. History Angels have been recorded in various religious lore as celestial beings who faithfully serve God. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Majin Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Majin Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3: Justice Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Justice Arcana *Persona 4: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Survivor: Divine Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Divine Race *Devil Survivor 2: Divine Race *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Angels are the lowest leveled demons of the Divine race, and they are also featured in the Game Over sequence. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Angel can be contracted on Shinagawa field. She also appears regularly in support of various Divine and Seraph bosses, as well as acting as a field boss in Shibuya. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Angel is a demon of the Divine order and begins appearing in the SEBEC Building. Contacting an Angel with Eriko while she has Nike as her active Persona may result in a special conversation where Angel's Spell Card is automatically acquired. ''Persona 3'' Angel and Archangel can be used to perform the Justice Fusion Spell, a Light-based skill which reduces all enemies' HP by 50%. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire = - |Ice = - |Electricity = - |Wind = - |Expel = Null |Curse = |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Hama |Skill2 = Dia |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Media |D-Skill2 = Hama |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Divine Wings |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Revival Bead |Password = 42WQbX$$c2WgQ2iO UHcR70iOG6WO72Wn }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Bind |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Dia |Effect1 = Restores a small amount of HP to a single ally |Cost1 = 5 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Patra |Effect2 = Removes Sleep/Panic/Bind from a single ally |Cost2 = 5 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Rakukaja |Effect3 = Increases all allies' defense |Cost3 = 15 MP |Level3 = 5 |Evolveinto= Archangel |Evolveintolevel=12 }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon |AL= - |NR= St |MN= St |Profile= One charged with watching over, encouraging, and inspiring humans. |Skill1= Malaqua |Effect1= Deal low Water damage to an enemy group. |Skill2= Dia |Effect2= Recovery low HP for one ally. |Skill3= Hama |Effect3= Deal instant Light kill to one enemy. }} Persona |AL= - |NR= St |MN= St |Profile= One charged with watching over, encouraging, and inspiring humans. |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Angel can mutate into Fukurokuju or Shou Shen |Skill1= Aqua |Effect1= Deal low Water damage to one enemy. |Skill1b= Dia |Effect1b= Recover low HP for one ally. |Skill3= Zan |Effect3= Deal low Almighty damage to one enemy. |Skill4= Malaqua |Effect4= Deal low Water damage to an enemy group. |Skill6= Aques |Effect6= Deal medium Water damage to one enemy. |Skill8= Hama |Effect8= Deal instant Light kill to one enemy. |SkillM= Media |EffectM= Recover low HP for all allies. }} ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Divine Race Category:Justice Arcana Category:Holy Type Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Wind Order Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3: FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV